Bunny Rose
by xxpitchjasperxx
Summary: Heres my attempt at a Emmett and Rosalie lemon. Mmmm. I love lemons. hahaha. Special thanks to gwen stefani, boy is she a inspiration.


NOTE: Here perverts, enjoy an EmmettxRosalie lemon. [Hahahahhaha!

"Bunny Rose"

Rosalie P.O.V.

"Ready?" Edward said, as he bounded down the stairs with Bella, breaking my concentration from the movie I was watching.

"Yep, let's go." I rolled my eyes. _Bella._

"Hey, where you two off to? Don't you guys want to stay and watch Mean Girls?" Emmett said, laughing somewhere in the kitchen.

God, shut up Emmett. We want them _gone_. Gone so we have the whole house to ourselves. Cannot _believe_ he said that!

Edward grunted, "Like I have time for such vile and immature behavior from wild and irrational high school girls!" I couldn't help but grin," Besides, I have to take Bella to get a book for English." Edward continued. I snorted, _English_. Who gives a damn?

Emmett chuckled, "Okay, whatever, see you later then." He sounded a little bit anxious to me.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward's hand stop at the door handle, "Emmett, behave."

I snickered; wander what he heard in Emmett's little brain.

"Well, you're no fun." Emmett chuckled.

I heard Edward's car start, and then drive off. Thrilled they were finally gone. It was annoying hearing Edward and Bella argue upstairs. It distracted Emmett's short attention span from the movie we were watching together. Well it wasn't much of a movie, but I was bored. I focused back on the movie.

It was some Halloween party and all the girls looked like sluts except this one girl, she looked hideous. One was even wearing a costume that was similar to the one I had. Mine was wayyy better. I snickered. _Ironic_.

I felt this thump and turned to see Emmett suddenly perched right next to me; he had his arm around my neck. I almost smiled but then I remembered him asking Edward and Bella to stay, so I crossed my arms and snorted.

He kissed my cheek, "What's wrong baby?"

"_You_." I retorted.

His eyebrows creased, "What'd I do?"

"_Don't you guys want to stay and watch Mean Girls_?" I mocked him, my tone full of anger.

"Ah, baby come on, don't be like that. I didn't mean to-----"

I interrupted him, "How could you have invited them when you knew I wanted this to be just you and me time."

"Rose, don't be ridiculous you know I didn't mean it. I was only kidding around! Come on you know that!" Emmett was pleading now, and I wasn't looking at him.

"Rose, I swear I didn't mean one single-----"Emmett rambled on; he was stroking my arm now.

I was starting to get really irritated. "Shut up!" I yelled then I flung myself on him.

I completely lost it. I started to fiercely kiss him, using my anger, no doubt. I had him on his back and was crouched on top of him, placing my hands on his chest. He on the other hand, had joined in too, his hands moving all along my ass, touching wherever he could reach. I heard him let little growls out every now and then. Mmm.

I started to roll my tongue in his mouth, and he did it back. I was getting caught up in the moment and would bite his lower lip a few times more than necessarily, maybe with a little anger, but who cares. I was a little agitated at him from earlier but I had a new anger boiling.

I threw Emmett across the room. "Emmett!" I shouted. He hit the wall hard. There was a loud boom.

Confusion flickered across his face but then he grinned, he caught my vibe and knew what I was doing. It was only natural for us to get a little aggressive. Every now and then we sometimes got a little too physical. It was love and everyone else could just deal with it.

I slammed into him and growled. He bit my neck and I tossed him across the room again. He was about to charge at me but I leaped on him suddenly and knocked him against the wall, making a crack in the wall and a picture fall. The glass shattered everywhere around us.

"Whoops." I said, grinning.

"Esme's not going to like that…." Emmett teased playfully, on top of me now.

"I wouldn't worry." There was only one thing on my mind.

Emmett let out one of his roars again and threw me on the couch; he was on me before I could go at him. He playfully crawled towards me and was on my mouth in a split second, his tongue French kissing, aggressively. I felt him rocking the couch back and forth then his touch as he moved his hands all around my too-open cleavage. I was wearing a really low-neck shirt. I couldn't stand it.

"Oh my God, Emmett!"

He grinned and I threw him off me and accidentally on the recently replaced new flat screen, Edward broke. I was on him instantly squirming everywhere. He triggered something in me. I let a roll and threw his shirt off. I licked him, and slid my hands all along his bare chest and down, hell I bit him in places.

In between my crazy actions Emmett gasped out, practically breathless, "Rose we broke the TV." he almost chuckled.

"Shit." I said, no regret in my voice, at all.

"Mmm." he moaned. As I moved my hands down, leading them in a different direction.

I brought my head back up and grinned at him, "Oh, you like that?"

He grinned back and nodded his head.

Sensing it was starting to get a little dull I spiced things up and knocked him into the wall. I started to kiss him like crazy again, letting my fingers trail on down. I could tell he was getting excited because he started to slide his hands under my shirt, where he felt around. He moaned and I snickered. I got creative and moved my hands down his pants. He lost it. I found myself suddenly on the floor, shirt off.

"Well, that's not fair." He said when he found the surprise under my clothes. I snickered.

"I couldn't help myself." I said tilting my head to the side. He grinned. "Plus, the cats were away." I added.

He reached for the zipper. "Na-uh." I said. "My turn."

"I can't believe this is still on!" I yanked his pants off. I raised my eyebrows, "Commando?"

He laughed, "I knew they were going to be gone too."

"Naughty, naughty," I snickered, "someone's been a bad boy."

"Ah-uh! Don't change the subject! " Emmett whimpered, looking at my skirt.

I grinned and he reached for my skirts zipper, while I was kissing all around his chest. I started to move my hands all around his torso but he caught me off guard when he threw my mini off.

"Someone's feisty." I said.

He grinned extending his index finger out, "Come here kitty." he motioned.

"Na-uh. Not kitty….." I hedged, giving him a hint.

"Hey Bunny." Emmett replied, with a wicked grin across his face, while eyeing me over.

I grinned back, pleased with his reaction, "Oh yeah, it's Bunny and she wants her carrot," I paused, "_Now_!" I half-shrieked the word.

Emmett let out a loud growl. The house almost shook.

I started swaying my hips as sexy, yet feisty, as I could go. He tilted his head back and acted like some damn grizzly bear, roaring in his own way. When I reached him I put my arms around his neck and started to shake my ass there in his lap. He put his hands on my ass and I just swayed my hips in my own rhythm, giving him the lap dance of his life.

He growled, and slapped my ass; I continued to move my ass along him in different rhythms. I even gave him the genie once. The whole time he was going insane with his hands, moving them all along my sides. I was teasing him, and it was fun.

"When will they be back?" I asked seductively, still swinging my hips.

"Baby, we have all night!" He roared.

I grinned, "Good. Come here Smokey."

I started to kiss his neck and I slowly worked my way on down.

"You know what would be even hotter?" Emmett casually asked.

I rolled my eyes, still kissing on him, "What?"

"If you were covered in grease…"

I looked up at his raised eyebrows and glared, "I'm not getting dirty."

"We could take a shower…" He hedged.

I rolled my eyes, "Just shut up, you talk way too much."

He moaned and I threw him on Edwards's piano. The keys made a C sharp.

"Ouch." he yelled playfully beneath me.

I meowed.

"I thought you were a bunny?" Emmett teased.

"I'm both stupid." I said, purring.

He grinned, "Naughty bunny, naughty."

"Mmm." I was eyeing his package.

He followed my eyes and laughed, "Already? I thought we were going for the coffee table…"

"Now that you mention it…" I thought, a grin spreading across my face.

"Hell, yeah!" Emmett yelled as he pushed me toward the coffee table, taking control. He was kissing me the whole time.

He then picked me up, by surprise, and sat me on the table, placing his hands on my thighs, moving his hands up and down. I placed my arms behind me, and leaned my head back, feeling him touch me in some inappropriate places. I moaned. Keeping house is so much fun.

"We need another honeymoon." I said, breathless.

"I know." he sounded anxious.

I tilted my head to look at him and he was eyeing my breasts again.

I licked my lips, "Come and get me." I said. I had enough prep-time.

He jumped me, knocking us both on the couch, with so much force it tilted over and landed on its back. He didn't stop. He ripped my suite right off, totally ignoring the zipper.

"There's a reason suites like these have zippers." I yelled, irritated.

I'd worked hard to find this suite. He ignored me; I guess I was quite a distraction, there in my bra and thong. Then again it is Emmett. Oh well, I'll replace it later….with something _even_ better….That'll be a fun shopping trip.

"Damn. Rose. Damn." he said.

I smiled, "Thanks."

I looked at his lustful eyes and knew his patience was wearing thin.

"Bunny, I think I'll give you that carrot now." Emmett said, anxious more than ever.

I grinned and he crept toward me. His nose skimming his way on up my body. In a brief moment everything on me was gone, leaving me naked. He let out a growl and was on me now, kissing me while he went in and out. I kissed him right back. It took us a while before we actually did climax. That was due to all the practice we've had over the years. Only we didn't stop, we couldn't afford to take breaks.

Every now and then we'd slam against some random wall or piece of furniture, to liven things up. We were going at it for hours in different places; it would be boring if we stayed in one spot all the time. Eventually we finally made it to our actual room. We went crazy in there. Knocking our picture frames and lamps everywhere. I could have sworn I heard glass break once…..

"My God, Emmett, we've done it again. Look at our room." I said, surprised at how much damage we both did. _Again._

He laughed, "So worth it. I blame bunny."

I looked at him and grinned. We weren't finished, and he got the hint.

**14 hours later……**

"What happened to the flat screen TV?!!!" Edward suddenly yelled somewhere from downstairs, breaking my concentration from Emmett, "THE WHOLE DAMN LIVING ROOM!"


End file.
